Los Angeles By Night
by Pammy999
Summary: This is a cross over story between the television series Buffy the Vampire Slayer and the game Vampire the Masquerade and contains several characters from both. Buffy is in Los Angeles. Los Angeles is ruled by Prince LaCroix. Angel and Buffy are in love. Jan Pieterzoon is in town. Chaos is in the night air.
1. Chapter 1

**Los Angeles By Night**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Vampire the Masquerade.**

Overview: This is a cross over story between the television series Buffy the Vampire Slayer and the game Vampire the Masquerade.

**Plots prior to story beginning**

**Buffy -** After defeating Glory and being resurrected by her friends Buffy feels she can no longer live in Sunnydale. Buffy takes herself and Dawn to Los Angeles to live with her previous beloved vampire Angel.

**Vampire the Masquerade** – Prince La Croix has claimed domain as Prince of Los Angeles causing much friction amongst the cities vampires. This friction is leading to a war and from Europe a vampire named Jan Pieterzoon has been sent as pretence in dissolving this conflict.

**Chapter One – Wide Awake**

Dawn hated being the new kid. No friends, no gossip, no life and it was made worse as she deeply missed the friends, whom she thought of as family, that she'd left behind. She longed to attempt magic with her friends Willow and Tara and glaze lovingly at her other friend Zander. She missed just being part of a team and feeling safe. In Los Angeles Dawn felt vulnerable. Sure she had a sister that could slay the undead and her sister had a boyfriend who was a kick ass vampire but the loneliness made Dawn feel more unsafe than she had for most of her young life.

Dawn sighed as her thoughts continued to drift away from the words of the teacher trying to communicate some English novel with her.

She dreamed of a paradise where she had some sort of special power and people surrounded her because they needed her. Oh wait, Dawn thought with distaste, that's my sister's life. The school bell signalling the end of the day rang and Dawn felt all the other kids rush out the classroom while the teacher tried to shout over the ruckus to finish his lesson. Finally it was quiet and Dawn stood from her desk and slowly began the journey home. She left the classroom, not stopping to politely say goodbye to the teacher, and walked aimlessly along the empty school corridor. Dawn knew that Buffy and Angel would no doubt be patrolling again tonight in light of all the disturbances lately and that meant another night home alone with her only friend television. Dawn sighed again.

"Hey kid, you ok?" called a deep New York accent.

Dawn looked up to see a janitor sweeping the floors. He was tall, quiet handsome with dark brown hair, brown eyes and stubble and somehow looked out of place working in a high school and wearing overalls.

"I'll survive" Dawn said honestly but failed to keep the melancholy out of her voice.

"I know that tone, been there myself believe me. You're young things will get better. Look at me working as a floor sweep for teenagers" He said trying to bring humour into the conversation.

Dawn allowed herself a quick smile then repressed it. Great, Dawn said to herself, I'm the kid whose only friend is to be the janitor. Dawn sighed again.

"Alright kid, come'on now. Sighing like that won't help" the man said.

"Guess not" Dawn said "But its how I feel"

"I hear you" the man nodded, "Name's Mercurio. Take it you're new, not seen you around here. You'll make friends, you'll see".

"Thanks" Dawn smiled at him.

"Why not try a club or a sport. What you into?" Mercurio asked.

"Brace yourself!" Dawn warned, "I'm sometimes, occasionally, a bit of a nerd. I was in the chess club at my last school. Although I also like dangerous driving, espionage and egg painting just the school has no club for them".

Mercurio laughed, "That's cute kid. Hey they got a chess club here. Its tonight incidentally at the School Hall why don't you try out, see if you can make a friend, or two, maybe even three?".

Dawn thought about this as the man went back to sweeping the corridor.

"Ok Mercurio thanks. See you around" Dawn said and she went home to grab dinner and find an outfit for the chess club.

As night fell on Los Angeles the vampires awoke.

Sebastian La Croix, Prince of Los Angeles, attempted to control the vampires of the city. He had been a vampire for over two hundred years although in appearance he looked like he was in his early twenties. He was tall, slim and handsome. His face had a boyish charm which was pale, smoothly rounded and highlighted with his dark hair and darker eyes. His French accent enhanced his charm. Tonight he would need to start his reign in Elysium, a vampire court of elegance were all vampires were welcome and violence was prohibited, although Sebastian had a list of more important matters he had to contend with. One of which was the arrival of Jan Pieterzoon to his city. Prince LaCroix had never met him before and was informed of his arrival via a telephone call. This has raised his anger as new vampires were required to personally introduce themselves to the Prince of the city but apparently Jan Pieterzoon could dismiss this requirement. To increase his fury Prince LaCroix had been instructed to introduce himself to Jan Pieterzoon tonight and he suspected that Pieterzoon would avoid Elysium to force the Prince to come to him. The power struggles of his vampire clan, the venture, sometimes grew tedious.

Prince LaCroix arose from his slumber to awake in one of his bedrooms. This room was decorated in red and mahogany and had an old fashioned feel that he felt comfortable in. He washed then dressed himself in an elegant black suit. On a counter was blood prepared in a goblet for him that he drank eagerly unable to hide his monstrous hunger at the first sip. Tonight would be difficult but then every night was.

"I don't like you going on your own" Buffy stated at Angel knowing full well that she wouldn't win the argument and also knowing that Angel could take care of himself even amongst a room full of his own kind.

"This way I'll get some idea of what's happening around here Buf'. I've gone to these mundane things hundreds of times it's all about dragging and art not violence and besides some kindred just can't help but gossip" Angel smiled to reassure her.

"Please don't use that word" Buffy reminded him of her distaste again.

"Sorry" Angel smiled, "Vampires not kindred".

Buffy smiled back, "OK go to the Asylum or whatever it is you call it but be careful. I'll patrol the city".

"Now it's my turn" Angel grimaced, "I don't like you going on your own"

Buffy scowled at him, "Hey, slayer remember, she chosen to dust the undead, I think I can handle myself".

"OK" Angel relented, "Do you think Dawn will be fine?"

"Sure she's great" Buffy said, "Besides Wesley will be about".

Buffy thought about her sister for a moment and then shouted, "Dawn".

Dawn came downstairs dressed in tight jeans a tight red top. Her bright ginger hair swooped down in gentle loose curls and her face had make-up including a red lip colour. Buffy disapproved right away, not because Dawn didn't look good, but because she did. Buffy liked to think of Dawn as a little girl not the beautiful young woman in front of her.

"What are you all dressed up for?" Buffy inquired struggling not to sound annoyed.

"I'm just going to the school chess club, thought it might be a good way to finally make a friend" Dawn said innocently.

Buffy knew she would let her go because she wanted Dawn to fit in and have friends she just wished Dawn had chosen a jumper and loose slacks to wear instead.

"Fine but be back for eight" Buffy stated.

"No probs" Dawn smiled.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Los Angeles By Night**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Vampire the Masquerade.**

**Chapter Two – Starlight**

The streets of Los Angeles were quiet with not a hint of vampires in sight. Buffy guessed they must all be at the Elysium thing Angel had gone to. She played with the idea of crashing the vampire party but thought better of it. After all she didn't know how many undead would be lingering inside and even with Angels help she wasn't convinced she'd be victorious against all of them at once. Buffy decided the best strategy would be to hunt them one by one. She'd love to get her stake into the leader, some so called Prince, but she knew a lot of vampires would have to be dusted before she could get near him. She hoped Angel was having better luck tonight.

Since she'd arrived in Los Angeles last week she'd felt a great unrest in the night air. There was tension amongst the creatures of the night and she knew this could give her an advantage if Angel managed to find out some details of what was going than once, Buffy had been patrolling and found vampires fighting each other. Of course this made her job easier but these vampire wars were not something she was used to seeing. Even Angel who had lived in Los Angeles for years felt something strange in the atmosphere.

Buffy thought about Dawn and hoped she would make at least one new friend tonight. Dawn had been through too much already. Buffy thought back to the memory of seeing the pain in Dawn's eyes when she had discovered that she was the Key, an energy source able to open a mystical gate. Buffy couldn't begin to comprehend what it would feel like to have been created for one sole purpose. Although she was the slayer she had been born and belonged to this world. Buffy often saw in Dawn's eyes the fear that she didn't belong anywhere.

* * *

He wanted to be fashionably late and he enjoyed making the Prince wait for him. Still Maximillian Strauss had not expected the visitor who had chapped on the door of his Chantry. Nines Rodriguez was escorted to the reception room and asked to take a seat on one of the red sofas. Maximillian joined him a few minutes later. He looked at Nines and thought of him as a malcontent like the rest of his Brujah clan. They did not belong in civilized society such as existed in his Chantry. Here magic was practiced under a strict code of the Regents leadership and rules.

From Nine's point of view the Tremere represented the sort of structure that made him sick. To his mind every kindred should be free and not dominated.

"Welcome" Maximillian feigned hospitality, "What do I owe this honour Mr Rodriguez?"

"Cut the polite crap Max" Nines was brash but only because he was in a hurry. Nines was generally likable and easygoing but he had to get to Elysium before just about every other kindred in the city arrived and he had no time to waste on social games.

Maximillian pretended not to be taken aback by Nine's words but in truth he hadn't often seen this side to Mr Rodriguez.

"Then you proceed in this conversation" Maximillian offered.

"Thanks" Nines said, genuinely glad to be able to just say what he'd come to say, "It's in our city. The power locked away that the Malkavian yapped on about. The damn prince might try to capture it if he finds out or the Kuei-Jin given half a fucking chance. Hey maybe even you Tremere will be tempted by the power. But it's dangerous and I know that you know it. I need you to help me find it and stop it"

Maximillian considered Nine's words for too long a moment. Nine's was becoming more impatient with every passing second.

"Mr Rodriguez I will take your request under advisement and I thank you for bringing this to my attention. I will call for you when I have an answer" Maximillian responded.

"Bullshit" Nine's yelled, "We need to sort this out now"

Maximillian was not about to be intimidated by a kindred whelp much younger than him.

"I've said all I will on this matter for the moment" Maximillian stated coldly.

Nines roared then stomped out of the chantry not waiting for an escort and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

Dawn had arrived at the chess club which, surprisingly, was brimming with people both high school students and adults. Dawn put her name on the board for a game and went to get a soda while she waited her turn.

She recognised no one from her year and began thinking this was a bad idea. The last thing Dawn wanted was to be known as the school nerd. Dawn just wished she was special and could find life as easy as her beautiful blonde superhero sister.

She had little time to fall into her melancholy before she was called to play.

Dawn walked over to one of the many chessboards and sat down to face her opponent.

It was one of those moments. Time stopped. Feelings changed instantly. Obsession dispersed through her.

He was tall with golden blonde hair set in a short spike. He was older maybe just old enough to be her father. He enhanced his dark blue eyes with wire-rimmed glasses. He clad himself in a smart jet black suit against a snow white shirt and a purple tie. Clearly overdressed, but in a good way. His expression was cold and serious. He said nothing merely moved a pawn to start the game.

Dawn responded with her counter move eager to impress the man before her.

Wait, Dawn realised he was a vampire. Being the slayer's sister and living in Sunnydale Dawn could tell a vampire when she met one. Yet somehow she didn't care she still had those feelings for him.

Dawn checked her surroundings, they were close enough to people for help if she needed it but far enough that no one would be listening to them.

Dawn couldn't help herself before she smirked and said, "Not going to bite are you?"

He smiled back, Dawn wasn't sure if he was surprised, impressed or indifferent to her realising he was a vampire.

"Not tonight" his strong masculine foreign voice replied.

"Phew" Dawn mimicked mock relief with her hand.

He made another move on the board and Dawn countered.

"Are you enjoying Los Angeles?" he asked casually.

Does he knew I'm new in town, Dawn asked herself, but inside she felt excited that he might have been interested enough to already know about her.

"No" Dawn said harshly and honestly.

They each played another move.

"Are you?" Dawn thought to ask, remembering his foreign accent.

"No" he replied just as honestly.

They both smiled at each other. Dawn realised she was blushing and looked down at the chessboard.

Another move ensued before he spoke again.

"Checkmate" he said simply.

Dawn realised quickly that she was beaten and she turned over her king feeling disappointed. She looked up and caught his eyes on her and automatically looked down again.

"Thank you for the game my dear" he said as he stood up.

Dawn felt disappointment, sorrow, anguish, inferiority and emptiness as she watched him walk away.

To be continued …


	3. Chapter 3

**Los Angeles By Night**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Vampire the Masquerade.**

**Chapter Three – Shut Up!**

All other Toreador hated that Angel was the most handsome with his deep set dark eyes highlighted against his ivory skin, dark hair and muscular body. He was the picture of masculinity that they all longed to be.

They did not envy however his current situation being corned by Dr Aleister Grout in conversation.

"And it's him, I know it" Dr Grout went on, "And I saw him touch the power and enjoy it. It was wrong so terribly wrong it was. So wrong I know it was. Mystical powers and showers and showers. Why won't the rain stop Angel. Why must there always be hailstones falling. Falling from the sky and never ever to turn into a rainbow. Why Angel why? Can you understand all the workings, all the episodes, and its chaos. I see the energy and they play games for it. Some of them enjoy the games but some, like me, fear them. Why can't we ignore the opportunity and simply let it slip passed us".

Angel had stopped listening about five minutes ago although he still looked at Dr Grout and nodded or shook his head appropriately. He hated Elysium and the nonsense kindred power games. It was ironic because before he had been given his soul back he'd had one of the best acid tongues at Elysium always leaving after causing trouble to stir. Now he was here at his lovers, the Slayer, bidding to try and find information on what was happening in Los Angeles.

He noticed that the Anarchs were grouped together. Jack, Skelter, Damsel, Issac, Ash and Velvet sat in a circle keeping their voices low. A circle to exclude the Camarilla, Angel noted, and then he noticed that Nines wasn't present.

Prince LaCroix had the attention of Therese Voerman who always seemed too eager to impress him. Angel knew Therese and Jeanette inhabited the same crazy Malkavian body and he felt glad he had been corned by Dr Grout rather than them.

Angel was finally rescued by Beckett who interrupted with a smug sarcastic smile, "Excuse me gentleman but I believe the Prince is about to address his subjects".

Dr Grout looked around nervously and walked off continuing to chant to himself.

"Thank you" Angel said, "It's been a while Beckett"

"Too long" Beckett said then remarked, "And you've changed"

The last time the Grangel scholar had meet Angel he had still been a soulless killing animal with no remorse in his essence and now he radiated light.

"A long story" Angel answered, "Can I ask you something Beckett?"

"Of course" Beckett said.

"A lot of kindred have said they feel something unusual what do you think?" Angel asked.

Beckett thought through his answer for a long moment then said, "I think the kindred will be surprised with the turn of events. I spoke with Anatole via the telephone last night and I'll recite some of what he told me. Fire it looks like, flowing fire and so beautiful. The chairmen think they can wield it but it's growing too strong even as we speak. One chief has already found it but it is protected and they are cautious. Leave it alone Beckett"

"Can you make sense of what Anatole said?" Angel appealed.

Beckett gave his famous smile again, "I've known my Malkavian friend a very long time and I know exactly what he's referring to. You however will have to think carefully of the mad words. Oh its not that I don't want to just spill the beans but where's the fun in that. Besides I could make matters worse if everyone knew what was happening".

Angel knew it was no good pressing Beckett further so he let the matter drop. Beckett, however, had questions of his own.

"Now" Beckett started, "May I ask you some questions?"

Angel knew why this made him uncomfortable but he agreed saying, "Sure".

"Excellent" Beckett grinned, "Why do you keep yourself so close to a slayer?"

Angel knew this question would be on all the kindred's minds tonight and he dreaded having to defend himself. This was why Angel stayed away from vampire society as an independent because his new life they would not understand.

Angel was about to respond when Sebastian LaCroix interrupted everyone.

He stood on a stage with the mighty sheriff at his side and spoke his practiced speech in perfect elegance.

"My fellow kindred, I thank you for attending Elysium this evening. As we are all part of the Camarilla" Prince LaCroix emphasised this point, "We all have a duty to protect our city from any such threats made against it. I hear murmurs and whispers amongst you tonight of an unknown power inhabiting Los Angeles side by side with us kindred. I assure you that as a whole we have nothing to fear. If we share what we know to all present then we can successfully stand against it. As such tell forth these tales that are spreading like kine wildfire"

Angel was shocked that the prince had raised this and left the floor open for a discussion. He was also grateful for the chance to learn something further on the disturbances.

Dr Grout was the first to speak up and all the kindred, including Therese, groaned as soon as they heard him start.

"It is here so close right now. Some of us know but some of us do not envisage the truth. Death to some. Death to me. It is so strong but it thinks itself so weak. It will continue to grow and it will be too late. We will try to triumph but if we stand against it we will lose. Ignore it and it will fade. We must stop thinking about it. We must never mention it again" Dr Grout was growing frantic.

Prince LaCroix silenced him with his hand and Dr Grout dropped to the floor appearing exhausted with his visions.

"Bullshit" Nines walked into Elysium and took the floor, making the inclination as the Anarch's leader. Angel noticed the gesture was not lost on the prince.

"How so?" LaCroix questioned.

"Damn nonsense there is no magical evil power in the air. Seriously is this what the Camarilla leads us to become" Nines spat towards the stage.

The prince held his composure, "I answer the call of those under my leadership I do not start the accusations".

Angel then noticed the Tremere regent Maximillian Strauss was now also present as he spoke, "I have felt something strange as have my apprentices".

"So have I" many of the other kindred echoed.

* * *

Dawn had returned from the chess club and sat alone in her room. She adored yet loathed the feeling of infatuation. Why did it have to be someone much older, she asked herself, and why did he have to be a vampire. Dawn wished it could have been as simple as looking at a boy in her class and having these instant feelings about him but of course he would probably be dating the head cheerleader and she still wouldn't stand a chance but at least that would have been normal. Dawn questioned why a vampire would have been at the club in the first place and Dawn guessed it would have been to feed. At least I wasn't his victim, Dawn mused although a part of her wished that she had been. She raised her fingers to her neck and careered it closing her eyes to imagine his sharp fangs and blood red lips touching her.

"Are you ok?"

Dawn was jerked from her fantasy by her sister's voice.

Dawn quickly recovered herself, "You're home early".

"Not much slaying action must be the vampire party. I'll dust more tomorrow night" Buffy smiled.

"Cool" Dawn feigned fearing her sister's words as she imagined a stack going through the heart and dusting her blonde, spiky haired, overdressed vampire.

"Ok" Buffy teased knowing that look, "what's his name?"

"Who?" Dawn pretended to be ignorant of Buffy's speculations.

"Whoever is making you all gussy. Spill girl" Buffy crossed her arms across her chest.

Dawn lied as she knew the vampire of her desire would be dusted as soon as slayer possible if Buffy knew the truth, "Ok" Dawn began, "He beat me at chess and he's kind of cool".

"Ohh" Buffy continued to tease, "Just tell me he's not a senior, please?"

Dawn felt her heart stop as she continued to lie, "He's a bit older that's all".

"Well" Buffy beamed, "At least you have a reason to enjoy school now. Bed time you'll want a good complexion in the morning and you definitely need your beauty sleep".

Dawn playfully through a pillow at Buffy in mock rage but being the slayer she caught it easily then lightly tossed it back to knock her sister with it.

They both laughed.

* * *

Sebastian LaCroix was enraged before he'd even introduced himself to Mr Jan Pieterzoon. He was the Prince of Los Angeles and thought proper respect should be paid to him not the disrespect of having to crawl to the venture childe of privilege.

"I would say welcome to Los Angeles but I save these words for those who present themselves to me" Sebastian snapped as he walked up to Jan Pieterzoon.

Jan sat in a high leather chair with an empty chair opposite which he gestured for the prince to sit in.

LaCroix crossed his arms and remained standing.

"My apologises my prince" Pieterzoon had a sincerity to his voice, "But the plans I had did not allow me that privilege"

"In this city I make the plans" the prince said claiming his territory.

"Of course my prince I only wish to help keep in check the Sabbat and the Kuei-Jin" Jan protested.

"As do I but all plans must be approved by me" LaCroix demanded.

"Of course my prince" Jan smiled.

To be continued …


	4. Chapter 4

**Los Angeles By Night**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Vampire the Masquerade.**

**Chapter Four – Tick Tock**

"Hey Mr Mertario" Dawn said with a friendly tone as she walked up to the janitor. It was lunch time and Dawn had no friends to spend it with. She felt alone and longed for company, any company.

"Hey Kid" Mercurio laughed, "Its just Mercurio. How you been? You don't seem happier?"

"I went to chess club" Dawn shrugged, "It was okay"

"Just okay" Mercurio said.

Dawn wanted someone to talk to. She needed someone to talk to. She couldn't talk to Buffy or Angel or anyone back in Sunnydale who always seemed so busy with their own lives to make much time for her.

"I met someone a bit … strange" Dawn blushed.

"Yeah like who?" Mercurio feigned ignorance and concern.

"Just some guy, he beat me at chess" Dawn struggled to talk about what had happened.

"Is it so weird for some guy to beat you at chess?" Mercurio teased.

"No" Dawn said defensively, "It's just … I can't explain it".

Mercurio thought for a moment before replying, "So what was this some guy like?"

"He was like old. Not old just, you know, mature like you" Dawn said as politely as she could, "He wore a suit and he had glasses".

"Mmm" Mercurio pretended to think for a moment, "I think I might know who you mean. I see him about. Some big wig financer to the school board. Spiky blonde hair and a European accent?"

"That's him" Dawn said with too much excitement then collected herself before continuing, "It doesn't matter anyway".

"Don't know much about him" Mercurio said, "He stays as a guest in the mansion at Topside, the one with all the cars outside. But hey kid. Stay away from him it doesn't sound good this"

"I don't really care" Dawn lied, "Well I'd better get back to class".

Mercurio nodded goodbye as she left then pulled out his cell phone.

* * *

"I can guarantee you that throughout my reign so far I have always had this cities best interests at heart and every decision I make is calculated and for the benefit for all kindred" Sebastian LaCroix declared in his posh French accent.

Maximillian Strauss was bored of LaCroix's speeches thinking, why must he always choose a hundred words when a few would have sufficed?

"Yet you have the audacity to criticise my every judgement, my every ruling" Prince LaCroix continued fiercely, "Tell me then Tremere, in all your wisdom, what conclusion what you have assented to?"

LaCroix waited as Strauss remained silent anger apparent on his stone cold face.

They sat opposite each other in comfortable red leather seats near a blazing beautiful fireplace in the prince's penthouse office.

LaCroix was weary of defending his throne and Strauss resolved to overthrow the prince but often did not have an answer for the arguments he started.

Strauss did not want to discuss how he would run the city because, in truth, he wasn't sure until he was in the Prince's chair. All he knew was that he believed LaCroix was a bad and unjust ruler.

"Your silence speaks more than words to me Tremere" LaCroix said as he stood and walked over to one of the large windows to look out onto the troubled and violent streets of Downtown Los Angeles.

"The Malkavians say it's out there" Sebastian started, "All I want is to ensure whatever it is causes no harm to kindred of the Camarilla".

"You want the power claimed as your own" Strauss said in a bold and harsh tone.

"Silence" LaCroix whispered and even through Strauss was his elder he could not help but obey the prince's dominating command.

LaCroix walked over and circled the chair where Strauss remained as through he was a shark measuring his prey.

"I do not want the power for myself" LaCroix said into Maximillian's eyes.

"You do not want the power for yourself" Strauss repeated, immediately hating the venture for forcing him to say the words.

LaCroix had an amused smile on his face as he said, "Get out".

Strauss rushed out of his office.

* * *

Finally some action, Buffy thought as she back-flipped away from the attacking vampire. He was fast, very fast, but the slayer was faster.

Another vampire punched her but Buffy withstood the blow and grabbed the vampire throwing her against the first one and she watched as they both fell over.

She had managed to hunt two vampires lurking around the alleyways of Downtown. One was an attractive dark skinned vampire and the other a short redhead who looked more like a teenager then the demon she really was.

"Damn Skelter get off of me" the female said throwing him off and rising quickly in defence of the slayer.

"Let me take her out Damsel" the male vampire demanded with fury evident in his voice.

"Why don't you both try? It's called teamwork" Buffy mocked as she prepared herself for their attack.

Skelter used celerity to move fast again and potence to summon as much strength to his limbs as he could. Buffy dodged his onslaught by twisting to one side. As Skelter tried to turn around to assault her Buffy managed to grab his arm.

The slayer lifted the male vampire into the air and then she slammed him into the ground breaking concrete.

Damsel was fast on her but Buffy crouched and stuck a leg out to trip her. Damsel went flying forward. Buffy took her chance as Skelter was still trying to recover from the slayer's blow to drive her wooden stake into his heart.

"Noooo" Damsel cried as she watched her friend dusted into final death.

Enraged Damsel rushed again for Buffy. Buffy jumped easily into the air over the small vampire's head. Damsel realised too late what had happened and when she turned around to attack again she found a stake waited for her under-used heart. Buffy's smirk was the last image Damsel saw as her body turned to dust.

Buffy was satisfied as she left her scene of violence.

Watching her leave and concealed a distance away was Jack. He had just watched his friends and fellows Anarchs being taken out by a slayer. Jack was old and he had come into contact with slayers in the past. He feared them and avoided them whenever possible. Now there was one in Los Angeles and he knew if the vampires were not careful she would dust the lot of them.

The turn of events was devastating for Jack, not only had he witnessed his friends meet their final death but now there were two less Anarchs to stand against the Camarilla.

Nines will be pissed, Jack thought as he watched Buffy stroll away.

* * *

Dawn prowled outside a beautiful mansion. It was posh and huge and had expensive cars in the driveway. She sneaked forward until she came to a wall at the side of the building and, summoning courage, peaked through a window. The room was stylishly furnished yet empty of people, both living and dead.

She tried another window and another after that, until finally she saw him. He was sitting at a large desk dressed in a crisp suit and wearing his wire-rimmed glasses as he studied papers that were in front of him. His spiky hair was messed as if he'd run his hands through it too many times. A glass of whiskey sat on the corner of his desk which Dawn found odd knowing that he was a vampire.

She watched him sort through his paperwork enchanted by him.

A hand grabbed her shoulder suddenly and pulled Dawn roughly to her feet.

Dawn gasped in surprise as she looked at the bulky and muscular man, or monster, who stood before her armed with a gun.

* * *

He'd reluctantly agreed to this meeting although now Angel wished that he hadn't come. However Beckett had been a friend decades ago and had saved Angel on more than one occasion in the past. Angel felt he could not just ignore his Gangrel acquaintance.

"Hello Beckett" Angel began, "I'm here but please make this quick".

"Are you afraid of what your slayer might say?" Beckett grinned teasingly.

"You don't know her" Angel said although not defensively but rather in awe, "She's incredible, she's special".

"She is a slayer" Beckett said as though these were the only words needed to end such arguments, "Anyway does she or you know anything about this power?"

Angel was honest with Beckett because he still respected him and knew Beckett to be kind as far as vampires go, "Not much to be honest we're trying to find out the situation as well".

"Disappointing" Beckett muttered to himself then added, "Tell me is a slayer likely to destroy it or wield it?"

Angel was honest once again, "Wield if she can. Destroy if she must".

Beckett nodded.

To be continued …


	5. Chapter 5

**Los Angeles By Night**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Vampire the Masquerade.**

**Thanks to everyone who has been reading this. **

**Chapter Five – Power**

"Would you please kindly explain what you were doing watching me through my window?" Jan Pieterzoon asked the girl in front of him.

Dawn had been taken at gun point into the mansion and led into the blonde vampire's office where she had watched him sit moments before. Dawn was used to action violence with stakes, swords and magic spells but she was not taken to having a gun pointed at her head. She was scared at the normality of the situation rather than the supernatural which, although terrifying, she had felt comfortable in.

Dawn shrugged her shoulders at the vampire in front of her because she was lost for words.

He removed his wire-rimmed glasses to examine her with his dark blue eyes which left Dawn feeling a shiver down her spine. She searched within herself for her usual cheeky courage but found only fear.

"Sit down" Pieterzoon commanded.

Dawn sat down across the desk from him.

She hung her head down afraid to look at the vampire. She was afraid of the presence she felt from him. She was afraid of her own lust towards him. She could feel his eyes on her.

"Dawn" Pieterzoon said softly.

All of what Dawn felt was suddenly replaced by ice down her spine as the vampire spoke her name. How did he know, Dawn panicked, is this a trap?

"Look at me" he commanded.

Dawn raised her head to gaze at the blonde well-dressed creature in front of her. She met his stare and delved deep within herself to muster all the courage she could.

Finally she spoke, "How did you know my name?"

Pieterzoon smiled and laughed quietly.

His snugness suddenly angered Dawn and she demanded, "Who are you?"

"Jan Pieterzoon" he said coldly not taking his eyes off her.

"What do you want?" Dawn pleaded, "You must know my sister is the …"

"Slayer" Pieterzoon interrupted with distaste evident in his voice.

"If anything happens to me …" Dawn began and purposely left the suggestion open.

Pieterzoon smiled again, "Little girl you will walk out of here tonight. You may or may not tell your tale to your sister, you can decide that later. But rest assured child it is not the slayer I fear"

"You should" Dawn finally spoke with confidence.

"You still have not clarified your purpose here" Pieterzoon said as he replaced his glasses then ran his hand through his spiky hair.

"Maybe I just wanted a rematch" Dawn suggested sarcastically.

"Cute" Pieterzoon nodded, "Perhaps you came here to stake me?"

Dawn was surprised at the vampire's casualness around her and found herself feeling more comfortable as she relaxed back into the fine leather chair.

"Maybe" Dawn teased suddenly enjoyed the game between them.

Jan Pieterzoon seemed to sense her ease as he rested himself back in his chair also.

"Can I offer you a refreshment, dear?" Jan smiled, "tea perhaps?"

"Ok" Dawn mumbled.

Jan's eyes moved to the large man in the corner still holding the gun. The man nodded then left the office.

"We're more alike than you could imagine" Pieterzoon stated watching her reactions carefully.

"Emm you're a vampire and I'm a human, you're a boy and I'm a girl, you're blonde and I'm red. Nope not seeing much in common" Dawn stated back. She loved when her sister's quirkiness came out in her.

Jan smiled and said, "What I mean is that you live under your sister's shadow. I live under my sires in the same way. We both know how it feels to be overshadowed, to be dominated, to be controlled, to be, using a phrase from your generation, whipped".

All of Jan's descriptions sparked strong emotions in Dawn that she had felt for most of her short life. Buffy the Slayer, Buffy the Chosen One, Buffy the Hero and she was always just Dawn.

She knew the vampire could sense her strong feelings if not just easily read then from her expression.

"My sire is omnipotent …" Jan began but was interrupted by Dawn.

"No vampire is omnipotent my sister could take him" she asserted.

"Well my sire is omnipotent to me" Jan declared coldly, "He has unlimited powers and no matter how hard I attempt to escape his clutches I become more trapped".

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked genuinely curious.

At that moment the large man returned gun replaced by a tray holding a beautiful cup and saucer containing Dawn's tea. He set the tea on the desk next to Dawn then left the office.

"I mean that I am trapped. We both are" Pieterzoon said solemnly.

"I'm not trapped by my sister" Dawn shook her head.

"I would do whatever my sire asked of me without question or hesitation. I kneel at his feet and beg for approval. He is my absolute ruler. Yet all I am is exploited and I can do nothing about this" the seriousness in Jan's voice made Dawn shudder.

"I don't feel that way towards my sister" Dawn said trying to understand why this vampire was saying these words to her.

"Then how do you feel?" Jan asked.

Dawn thought for a moment, sipped her tea, and then answered as honestly as she could, "I feel … belittled".

"So do I", Jan stated leaning across the desk to bring his face closer to hers.

Dawn knew she should back away lest he try to bite her but in a passionate way she longed for the kiss.

They held each others gaze for a moment.

* * *

He couldn't believe it. He shook his head in disbelief and he felt numb and cold. His heart split into a hundred pieces and tears welled up around his dark eyes. He dropped the diary to the floor. Mercurio sat with his head hunched at his knees and cried. He couldn't remember the last time he'd cried, in his generation men didn't cry. He felt his body tremble and he tried to physically hold himself together.

It's not true, Mercurio declared to himself as he reached out for the journal and reread the entry, but the words were still the same.

_**Friday 13/10/04 – Instructions – Fledgling to be eliminated.**_

_First Plan - Expendable ghoul to be refrained from acquiring explosives. Personal preference to have ghoul killed. Fledgling may be killed by humans when retrieving explosives._

_Second Plan – Voerman to direct fledgling to Ocean House. Spirit may eliminate fledgling._

_Third Plan – Voerman to send fledgling to Gallery Noir to destroy paintings. Blood demon may kill fledgling._

_Final Plan – If fledgling not deceased they will not survive Sabbat warehouse._

_SL._

* * *

Buffy and Angel had just finished making love. Buffy could not get enough of the way he touched her and how he made her feel. Angel panted as he lay in the bed beside her. They knew they should both be out hunting the undead but when passion flamed they had no choice but to obey.

"That was wonderful" Buffy said though gasps to get her breath back.

"I love you" Angel whispered.

"I love you too" Buffy said stroking her hand through his thick dark hair.

They kissed again and Angel rolled over on top of her desire igniting again. Angel entered her and Buffy screamed in lust.

"What are you thinking about?" Angel whispered in her ear as he moved in and out of her.

Buffy gasped in delight, "You".

"What else?" Angel teased playfully.

"Dusting vamps" Buffy teased back.

* * *

Beckett was following the only lead he had towards this power that the Los Angeles kindred seemed to be talking about. He was on his mobile phone speaking to his old acquaintance and friend Anatole.

"Anatole can you see anything else about the coming nights and this power?" he promoted the mad prophet.

He heard Anatole laugh down the phone, "I know it all"

"What can you tell me?" Beckett asked casually. He knew Anatole well enough to know that Anatole would only reveal what he wanted to then delight in the secrets he left inside his head.

"Do you really want me to tell you?" Anatole sang.

"Yes pretty please" Beckett played along not because he was making fun of the Malkavian, he respected Anatole far too much for that, but because he knew Anatole enjoyed the game.

"Ok just one more tiny little hint" Anatole said his voice suddenly haunting, "It succeeds the night"

Then Anatole hung up.

* * *

Prince LaCroix was disciplining Ash Rivers for his latest masquerade violation and he made Baron Isaac Abrams watch as he did.

Rivers was chained to the floor. The chains where across his torso because both his legs and his arms had been chopped off.

LaCroix and Abrams sat in chairs facing each other enjoying a glass of blood while Ash screamed in agony.

Isaac loved his childe and he hated to see him being tortured but secretly he hoped that these sessions would finally teach him a lesson in the importance of the masquerade. Although Ash was in distress Isaac knew the injuries were nothing blood would not resolve.

"How much longer is this going to take?" Abrams said looking at his gold watch then back at the Prince.

LaCroix held a composed expression as he mimicked Isaac by also checking the time.

"Very well I do have many engagements to attend to this evening" the Prince said in a bored tone.

"We'll be on our way then" Isaac went to stand.

"Let me finish" LaCroix said loudly shifting his gaze towards Ash, "He does not have important engagements so he can remain here".

Isaac was surprised because previously the Prince had allowed them to leave together after Ash's punishments. Isaac however did not want to show too much concern for his childe lest LaCroix realise he could use Ash as a bargaining tool against him and the other Anarchs.

"Whatever" Isaac said coldly then went to leave.

"Please" Ash begged from the floor, "Don't leave me".

But a minute later he was left alone in a dark room.

* * *

Nines Rodriguez sat in The Last Round. He was worried as Damsel and Skelter had been vital in his Anarch revolt and now they had met their final deaths. He sat alone in a booth planning on the slayers demise.

To be continued …


	6. Chapter 6

**Los Angeles By Night**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Vampire the Masquerade.**

**Thanks to everyone who has been reading this. **

**Please review.**

**Chapter Six – Madness**

"Jack, I need you on this" Nines pleaded to the elder vampire. Jack stood by a table in the Last Round tavern smoking a cigarette appearing relaxed and calm.

"Hey kid" Jack replied, "Slayers dust it's just the way of it. Get over it. I've never been scared of anyone or anything my whole existence but I ain't about to go up against a god damn slayer unless I ain't got no choice and we both have a choice".

"She killed Damsel and Skelter!" Nines proclaimed.

"Arg" Jack moaned, "That's the natural order of it man. That's the game we play. Hey why am I the only one who seems to enjoy it? You challenge the blonde beauty and you'll be dancing with your friends in hell before sunrise"

"Thanks for nothing Jack" Nines said in anger and walked away.

"Tut tut tut" Jack sounded as he watched Nines go then said aloud to himself, "The young ones always get so rattled".

Nines left the Last Round slamming every door behind him in anger as he went. In his pocket he had a gun and a grenade. If that wasn't enough to take the slayer out then he guessed he deserved his final death.

He stomped through the streets of Los Angeles restraining himself not to use celerity to move at unbelievable speed and hence break the masquerade. He almost didn't care anymore. The Camarilla had secured Los Angeles and most of the Anarchs were dead. Nines felt he didn't have much to live for anyway.

Fuck it, Nines thought as he used his blood to speed through the streets. He heard gasps and screams as he moved but he loved the danger and the rebellion.

If I'm going out, Nines thought, it might as well be with a fucking memorable bang.

* * *

Vampires did not often get headaches but Prince LaCroix had one tonight. First Ash Rivers couldn't seem to help escaping unbelievable car crashes and now he was being informed that Nines Rodriguez had just caused an uproar by racing through Downtown. The masquerade was for the benefit of all kindred which gave LaCroix his headache as he couldn't comprehend why others did not take it seriously. LaCroix had ordered the venture in the city to use dominate to clean up Nines' indiscretion then he had instructed his sheriff to find Rodriguez and present him before the prince.

LaCroix sat in his office still waiting for the sheriff's return.

The prince had also been informed that his ghoul was waiting for an audience with him but LaCroix enjoyed making the ghoul wait and wait and wait. It was the ghoul's time of the month for his blood fix and LaCroix would make him beg for it.

Inside LaCroix's office stood a Nosferatu called Bertram Tung, hideous in form yet wise in knowledge.

"My Prince" Bertram mocked then said in a serious tone, "We have not been able to find this power".

The prince kept a neutral expression while he gazed at the monster in front of him, "The great Nosferatu must have uncovered something?" LaCroix coaxed.

"Nothing" Bertram stated.

LaCroix was not sure if Bertram was embarrassed by his lack of information or simply lying to hide the truth from him.

He thought about using dominate to obtain the truth but his instincts warned him against this method with the Nosferatu. Like the Malkavians, the use of dominate with a Nosferatu had often backfired on him. Instead he called upon the majesty of presence and immediately smirked as he saw the effect on Tung.

"Please I need to know to what you know?" LaCroix voiced.

Tung could not help but respond to LaCroix's presence.

"Yes my prince" Tung said sincerely this time before he told the prince all he knew about the power.

* * *

Dawn lay in her bed, it was after midnight, but she could not sleep. She kept thinking about Jan Pieterzoon. After they had talked he'd had one of his goons drive her home. Luckily Buffy and Angel were too busy in their bedroom to notice her sneak into the apartment. She could still hear them through the walls and pressed a pillow over her ears to block out the gross sounds.

She could not believe that the only friend she had made in Los Angeles turned out to be a power vampire whom she had a major crush on. Then she thought about who her sister was and decided it wasn't totally unbelievable.

Dawn had ended up feeling sorry for Jan. The way he spoke about his sire made her hate Mr Hardestadt and she told herself that if he ever showed up in Los Angeles she'd totally have him dusted. Pieterzoon had relayed to her all the cruelness of his sire and Dawn felt that he must have some kind of trust or feelings for her to speak so openly. Dawn knew these liaisons with vampires were dangerous but a part of her enjoyed and longed for that danger.

Dawn heard Buffy and Angel make love and she thought about herself and Jan in that way. She closed her eyes and dreamed.

"Dawn" a soft voice whispered her name from near her in her bed.

Dawn's heart raced as she quickly stood and looked around her bedroom.

On his knees and next to her bed was a young looking man in jeans and a t-shirt. He had long golden hair and he was attractive in an unusual sort of way.

Dawn knew he was a vampire although she found it strange that he wore a large cross around his neck.

"Who are you?" Dawn demanded, although she kept her voice to a whisper, "one scream and my sister will be in here and you will totally be ash"

"Then please don't scream" the vampire said in a friendly manner.

"What do you want?" Dawn said softly while questioning herself on why she wasn't shouting for Buffy.

"I need to show you something" the vampire said and his face suddenly became melancholy.

"You stay away from me" Dawn hissed.

"I'm not going to bite I promise" he whispered back.

"Are you here on behalf of Jan" Dawn asked realising she should probably have used Jan's surname.

"Absolutely not" he said but he didn't sound offended, "I came for your benefit daughter of the morning".

"What's your name?" Dawn asked.

"Anatole" he said.

The vampire looked so young but Dawn knew that meant little and the beast could be ancient.

"Ok Anatole" Dawn loved the courage she had found in herself, "Explain what you want or I'll scream so loud the next slayer will awake and kick your butt".

Anatole smiled, "I came to help you. To warn you. And if you will listen to me, to instruct you".

"I'm listening" Dawn said curious to know what the vampire was talking about.

"You've heard about the unrest in the night?" Anatole asked but did not wait for her to answer, "The kindred, I mean vampires, are searching for a power that they feel is near".

"My sister will want to hear about this" Dawn said and turned to get Buffy knowing this information would be helpful.

Before Dawn reached her bedroom door the vampire had moved and stood before her blocking her way. Dawn opened her mouth to scream but his hand covered her lips and all Dawn could manage were small whimpering sounds.

She tried to struggle against him but he was much too strong.

"Hear me" Anatole said, "It is you they are looking for. You are the power and they want to wield you. Most just don't know it is you … yet".

Dawn was shocked at his words and stopped struggling against him.

Anatole released her and waited for Dawn's response.

"Me" Dawn said in awe, "But I have no power"

"If you will allow me to assist you I will show you how to wield it yourself"

"You said most don't know. Who does know?" Dawn asked suddenly afraid.

"I think it is best I do not say" Anatole said with caution knowing if Dawn were to tell the slayer then the kindred who knew may be targeted and his great friend Beckett was now one of those kindred.

"At least tell me who I can trust?" Dawn pleaded.

Anatole thought for a moment then answered, "My friend Beckett when you meet him and the janitor".

"The janitor?", Dawn said in confusion, "What does the school janitor have to do with anything?"

"I'm sure you will figure it all out" Anatole smiled.

"You left your own name off the list" Dawn said.

"You cannot completely trust me Dawn" he said, "I'm completely mad after all. If you want my instruction meet me tomorrow at nine outside the school".

After those words Anatole left via Dawn's window. She sat on her bed exasperated.

* * *

Mercurio sat in the hallway waiting to be called into LaCroix's office. His body twitched with anticipation. This blood, especially at this time of the month, was all he lived for. It was ecstasy in the most pure form. Without the blood Mercurio would feel unbearable pain and his body would age rapidly. He needed the blood. He craved the blood. He would kill for the blood. He would even die for the blood.

But he now hated his master, Sebastian LaCroix, as he had discovered that the prince had set him up to killed but a gang of thugs. Although Mercurio had managed to escape them and heal himself with the vampire blood it did not change the fact that he had realised how expendable he was to his master. And worst of all was that although he detested LaCroix he still loved him. Mercurio still had an overwhelming desire to please and impress his master.

He waited almost three hours before he was called into the penthouse office.

Mercurio saw LaCroix sitting at his desk looking down at his paperwork and he had no idea if he loathed or loved his master. Actually he knew the truth was that he felt both.

"Master" Mercurio said in an unusually shy and withdrawn tone that he always seemed to use when in the presence of the prince.

LaCroix sighed in annoyance to emphasize to his ghoul what a burden he was on him and how grateful he should be for LaCroix taking the time to give him a drop of blood.

"Please master" Mercurio pleaded. LaCroix always waited until the last minutes of the blood bond so Mercurio would be completely desperate for his blood.

"I'm begging you master" Mercurio said and he got on his knees in front of the desk.

The prince continued to sigh and ignore him.

"Master please" Mercurio continued to beg, "I'm desperate".

Finally LaCroix looked up.

"This will be the last time" LaCroix said and enjoyed the looked of terror and shock on Mercurio's face before he continued, "Unless you prove your usefulness to me with a new mission I have for you".

"I'll do anything" Mercurio was in tears now, "I won't let you down. Please master tell me what you want and I'll make sure it happens"

"There is a girl at the school were I assigned you named Miss Dawn Summers. Kidnap her and hide her somewhere no one will find her" the prince said casually.

Mercurio felt uncomfortable. This was outside his usual line of weaponry and information dealing and the idea of abducting little girls made him feel sick.

But he had no choice so Mercurio said, "Of course master".

LaCroix beckoned for Mercurio to come towards him and on his knees Mercurio moved across the floor. The prince cut his finger and allowed Mercurio a few drops of blood.

* * *

Buffy was in the kitchen hungry after all her love-making to Angel. Suddenly the front door to the apartment smashed and a crazed vampire came rushing in.

"You bitch you killed my friends" Nines spat in fury and he leaped towards the slayer.

Buffy forward flipped and kicked him in the head which sent him flying into the living area where he hit the floor with a crash.

The noise had alerted Angel and Dawn who both came running in from their bedrooms.

"Its ok guys" Buffy sang, "I got this".

Buffy cart-wheeled into the living area and grabbed Nines lifted him over her head and slammed him down again. She then pulled out a stake and was about to strike when Angel grabbed her hand.

"Please" Angel said, "I know him and he saved my life from before".

"Angel he tried to kill me" Buffy said in disbelief.

"Please Buf just let this one go" Angel pleaded.

Buffy was confused. She wanted to be sweeping dust off her carpet but she loved Angel and she couldn't refuse him.

"Go" Buffy said coldly to the vampire on the floor beneath her.

Nines lifted himself up, nodded to Angel, then ran fast out the apartment.

Dawn watched the scene praying she would never have to beg for Jan's life in the same manner.

To be continued …


End file.
